Digital images are often captured in an RGB color space with a red component, a green component, and a blue component. To reduce image size, some systems use lossy compression, which reduces the amount of information stored for the image. Conventionally lossy compression includes keeping intensity information for an image and losing some of the color information. One example of lossy compression is the JPEG image format, which uses a YUV color space, specifically YUV 420. This color space dates back to the transition of black-and-white TV to the color era, carrying luminance information on the Y channel, and chroma information on the U and V channels. With the separate channels, black-and-white sets could easily separate out the luminance information. The YUV color space also assumes highest spatial sensitivity for a mixture that is highest on the green component.